


Captain's Rose

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, ILOVETHISSHIP IWILLGODOWNWITHTHISSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: Cruise Captain Jack Harkness stumbles upon lonely passenger Rose Tyler.





	

It wasn't my fault I wasn't good enough for the abusive Jimmy Stone. Who could be? All he wanted was a punching bag, but I broke free and now was the time I took advantage of my newly returned freedom.

Mum said a vacation may take my mind of things, and figuring what could go wrong I booked a cruise. Little did I know it was a couples cruise.

Great two weeks alone on a massive boat with nothing to do. I should have thought this through.

"Captain Jack Harkness," I hear from behind, and I turn to see the Captain himself. His hand out to me.

"Rose, Rose Tyler." I say instantaneously. Taking his hand. His tall frame towered over my own but not menacingly like Jimmy's once had.

"Something tells me you could use some company." 

"Shouldn't you be steering this ship captain?" I ask with amusement in my voice. 

He smiled brightly, his blue eyes affectionately staring into mine.

"Why would I do that when there's a flower that needs tending to right here?" 

His hand clasped mine, a little firmer before he placed a chaste kiss to my knuckles.

I flushed, staring down not able to stare into his captivating eyes any longer.

"Well it's very nice of you to tend to this flower," I praise somewhat quietly.

His hand gently caressed my cheek bringing my face up. 

He placed a gentle kiss upon my lips, and I carefully placed my hands upon his chest and accepted the kiss wholeheartedly.

When I opened my eyes to meet his endearment. 

"Why don't I show you around Rosie," he insist; looping our arms together as we walked the bow.

Maybe mum was right, a vacation is just what I needed.


End file.
